Theodore
Theodore *'Type:' Harbor Tug Theodore is the main character of the series. He is one of the smaller tugs and wears a red baseball cap. He is a harbor tug, along with his best friend Hank. Job He is one of the two Harbor Tugs along with Hank. In the books by Michelle Mulder, Theodore is seen with another tug named Lucy. Bio He is a kind, but sometimes cheeky and fussy, Tug who will help any Tug in need. His goal is to be an Ocean Tugs and to travel to other harbors. But before that he must master the job of a Harbor Tug. He and his friends get into trouble but always end on a good day (or night). He is friends with Owan and Tex, after Theodore and the Oil Rig. He is also friends with Shelburne, Bobby and about every barge. Basis According to Andrew Cochran, he was planning to modify a tugboat that looks like Theodore. It was to be used for marketing and promoting water safety. Eventually after all the hard research, none was close enough just to modify as Theodore. As a decision, Andrew Cochran has decided to build a Theodore from scratch design by model maker of the show Fred Allen. So thus it has come to being that Theodore is based on Theodore Too. Appearances Theodore has appeared in every episodes that was written from season 1, season 2, season 3, season 4, and season 5. * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat, The Dark and Scary Cove, Foduck the Vigilant, Different Strokes - Different Boats, Hank and the Mermaid, True Blue Friends, Bumper Buddies, Theodore and the Welcome, Theodore the Vegetable, The Day Ice Came to the Harbour, Theodore's Bad Dreams, Theodore's First Pull, Theodore and the Queen, Theodore and Bluenose, Is Anybody Listening?, George Buzzes the Dock, The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest, Best Friends, and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides, Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge, Emergency, The Cold Snap, Hank and the Hug, Emily and the Rocket, Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge, Theodore in the Middle, Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser, Snorri the Viking Ship, Tug of the Year, Theodore the Jokester, Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off, and Foduck and the Rainbow * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbor, Theodore to the Rescue, A Joke Too Far, Theodore and the Ice Ship, Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast, Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbor Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day, Scally's Stuff, He also appeared in all of the books that was published when the series was still airing. He also appeared in three books that was written by Michelle Mulder under the name Theodore Too. Trivia * Theodore Too's base model was sold on ebay. * Theodore's second model is currently on display at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic. * Theodore's personality seems to match Thomas' personality from Thomas and Friends. * The font used for Theodore's name in the books by Michelle Mulder is Comic Sans MS. * During the thirteenth season and fourteen season of Thomas and Friends, Theodore's whistle can be heard in some of the episodes. Merchandising * ERTL models (retired) * Brio (retired) Gallery Image:Theodore'sFirstPull3.jpg|Theodore and the Oil Refinery Image:Theodore.jpg|Theodore in the Opening Theme Image:NorthumberlandisMissing3.jpg|Theodore in the fourth season Image:Theodore'sFirstPull1.jpg|Theodore in Season 1 Merchandise Gallery Image:BrioTheodore.jpg|Theodore's Brio Model Image:TheodoreErtl.jpg|Theodore's Ertl Model Category:Characters Category:Tugboats